Finding Perfection
by number1stormhawksfan
Summary: The sequel to Notsoperfect Perfectionist is finally up, with all sorts of plot twists! Alexis is back in a strange world and the others have to get her back before she's trapped there forever. DAxOC
1. Chapter 1

****

**Thank you Kezzywezzy25 and Vanessa for your help with the story! Vanessa has given me an idea that I'm going to use and Kezzywezzy25's idea kind of fits into it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, Nerd Corps does. Vanessa really owns most of the plot and Kezzywezzy25 owns some of it. I own my Ocs.**

**I hope you enjoy the sequel to The Notsoperfect Perfectionist and Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**

**

* * *

**

I opened my eyes and squinted in the bright white light.

Where am I? The place was completely dead. There were dead trees, gray dirt covering the ground, wilted flowers, and many other ugly features. "Hello?" I called. There was no answer. No wind. No sounds at all. I stood and swayed. I stumbled to a tree and used it to support myself. How had I gotten here? Everything looked dead. It worried me. I thought about calling out, but decided against it. Someone who I didn't want to meet might answer. I took a deep breath and began to look around the place. Where am I? What happened?

I paused and squeezed my eyes shut as all my memories came rushing back. Alejandro had stabbed me in the stomach and killed me. But why…? Because I was a danger to the Atmos. Yes. So perhaps I was better off here? How was I going to live without Ace?

* * *

The Storm Hawks were all on the ship, still Landed on Xoam, tears in their eyes over Alexis' death. The Dark Ace had taken her body and ran soon after she had passed. The last thing he told Aerrow was, "Don't even think about coming to the funeral." Roberto had left with him too. Roberto had been a spy all along. Alejandro, Vendetta, and Fernando had also gotten away.

"Aerrow, why don't you rest?" Piper suggested, placing a hand on his shoulder. He started slightly and looked up at her.

"Nah. I'll be fine." He reassured her. She still looked concerned.

"Look dude. You've had a crazy week. I think you should rest. We should all rest." Finn said.

"I think that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Piper said, smirking mischievously at him. Everyone ambled off to their rooms. Aerrow followed them last. He laid in his bed and closed his eyes, begging for sleep. His wish was granted soon. The last thing he thought before he fell asleep was, _Everything that happened to Alexis was my fault. Even her death. How can I live with the guilt?_

_

* * *

_The Dark Ace carried Alexis' corpse into Cyclonia. Horrible thoughts plagued him all the way down the hall. _How could I have let this happen to her? Why couldn't I save her? Why was I not strong enough? Why'd she leave in the first place? Why didn't Master Cyclonis see this coming? Why am I the only one here who actually cares for her? _His mind was just a blur of thoughts. He didn't know what to do.

He entered the medical unit and laid Alexis' body on a bed. He gently pulled the covers over her head. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Sleeping forever. She was finally free. He was going to cry. He was the Dark Ace. He didn't cry! He left her body and left for his room. The doctors would preserve her body until he could get together some kind of funeral. Even if he was the only one who showed up. He didn't care.

He hurried into his room and closed the door behind him. He could feel tears threatening to fall. He hadn't cried in years. Alexis was the only one who got emotion out of him. Of course she had to leave this last scar. It was just like her to go out with a bang. She would love the dramatic story of her death. She was probably in some unknown land, smiling in satisfaction at the twist she had caused. It was just like her.

* * *

Alejandro, Vendetta, and Fernando were camped out on an abandoned terra. Alejandro had stressed to them that they were criminals now and they had to stay hidden. "Why do we have to stay hidden? You said we were saving the Atmos. Why wouldn't they thank us?" Fernando asked.

"The Storm Hawks and Cyclonians have twisted the story around. They're saying that the Perfectionist was just an innocent kid and not a threat to anyone." Alejandro said.

"I've never heard that." Vendetta said, standing and glaring at Alejandro.

"How would you hear about it? We're staying hidden. We're fugitives from the law." He said.

"Like you've said a thousand times! Anyway, I listen to people. I've never heard anything like that." She said.

"You know what I think? I think that the Storm Hawks and Cyclonians didn't spread that around. I think it's true! I think you tricked us into killing an innocent girl!" Fernando yelled.

"I didn't trick you, Fernando. She was a Perfectionist loyal to Master Cyclonis. She was a major threat to the Atmos. She was going to become another Dark Ace." Alejandro said.

"She was also loyal to the Storm Hawks! She was in Cyclonia to be with her boyfriend, but she was true to the Storm Hawks. She would have never hurt the Atmos. I can't guarantee that she won't have it out for us now." Fernando said.

"What are you babbling about? 'Have it out for us?' She's dead!" Alejandro yelled angrily.

"Don't underestimate the spirit world and the spirits who are in it." Vendetta said.

"You two are insane." Alejandro said, turning and walking away. He entered their makeshift tent and closed the flap. Fernando and Vendetta looked at each other, planning with their eyes.

* * *

I wandered into a quiet, gray village. Maybe someone here could help me. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I called, despite my decision earlier to make as little noise as possible. I heard some rustling. I spun around and gasped. I didn't see anything. _I'd say it was the wind if this place had any wind. What was that? _One of the doors to a house opened. A tall being walked out. It was all white and had long, white hair. It was frizzy and cracked. There was a bow in it. It was a girl.

"Hello? Can you tell me where I am?" I asked her. She kept her head down, her hair covering her face. "Hey. Are you okay?" I asked, approaching her. Her head suddenly shot up and I caught a glimpse of her face. I screamed. At the horrifyingly strange sight.

* * *

Aerrow walked into the kitchen in the morning. He had bags under his eyes. He could feel it. He hadn't slept a wink last night. Junko was cooking. _Joy. _Piper looked up from the table and did a shocked double-take. "Aerrow? Are you feeling okay?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah. I feel fine. Why?" He decided to play dumb.

"Well, you just look kind of ill. I would ask how you slept, but your eyes tell it all." She said.

"I'm fine, Piper. Really. Don't worry about me." He reassured her.

"Is it Alexis? Is that why you're not sleeping?" She asked.

"No and yes." Aerrow said, leaving abruptly.

Piper followed him out, calling, "Aerrow! I need to talk to you!"

Aerrow turned to her and asked, "What is it, Piper?"

Piper looked around to make sure no one was there before responding, "Alexis' death wasn't your fault. You know that right?"

"Of course I do, Piper. There's nothing bothering me, other than just being a little sad about her death, but I never knew her very well. Now stop worrying. Maybe we'll get a mission today to keep our minds off of it." He said. He walked away, almost happily.

Piper looked after him in concern. _He's not acting like himself at all._

_

* * *

_There was a knock at the Dark Ace's door. It sounded like an explosion in his head. After a sleepless night, his emotions and senses were raw. He was too sensitive to everything. He'd never felt anything like this. Anything this raw and pure. Sadness. Remorse. He opened the door and glared out at the talon. "Um, Master Cyclonis wishes to see you, sir." He stuttered slightly.

The Dark Ace simply nodded and walked out the door. He entered Master Cyclonis' throne room and bowed. "Dark Ace. I heard the news. My deepest sympathies go to you." She said in an emotionless voice.

"Thank you, Master. What is it that you called me here for?" He asked, skipping anything that would give her even the slightest insight to his feelings.

"I want the Raptors to be punished severely for something that I'm sure you'll want to hear. You're the best man for the job." She said mysteriously.

"What did they do?" He asked.

"They hurt your little girlfriend." She said, turning to see his reaction.

_Twisted bitch. _" I know. She told me." He said, his voice just as emotionless as hers.

"Really? I'm surprised you haven't gone after them already." She sounded slightly amused at the thought.

"I told her to tell you. I was waiting for the order. They did plan to overthrow you." He said. If she was going to mess with his head, he had every right to get into hers.

"Well, here's your order. Go get them."

* * *

Fernando was about ten miles away from the campsite. He was running away. He was going to turn Alejandro in for what he did to that poor little girl. He would tell the authorities every last detail about what happened. If they decided to arrest him and Vendetta too, so be it. They should have stopped him when they had the chance, but they didn't, and an innocent was dead because of it.

Vendetta watched Fernando walk away. Then, she quietly began to follow him. _You're not busting me. If we both turn Alejandro in, we'll get off easy. I'll just surprise him at the police department. He won't be able to turn me down there._

Alejandro woke the next day and looked around. His team was gone. He growled and glared at the trees all around him. "You can run, but you can't hide. Now I finish off Roberto first, then Fernando, then Vendetta. What a shame. They were such a good team. The Riders del Celio are over.

* * *

**Short and pretty boring, I know, but then again, a lot of first chapters are. I'm planning on making this story even more interesting than the Notsoperfect Perfectionist. Please review! It'll motivate me to update faster. **

**1 review- update end of next month (February 28th)**

**2 reviews- update by next month January 31st)**

**3 reviews- update in three weeks (January 25th)**

**4 reviews- update in 2 weeks (January 18th)**

**5 or more reviews- update by next week (January 11th)**


	2. Explanations

**I got 5 reviews so I'm updating early! Thanks for all the support, you guys! It really motivates me! Here's the next chapter to Finding Perfection! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, Nerd Corps does. Vanessa really owns most of the plot and Kezzywezzy25 owns some of it. I own my OCs.**

**

* * *

**Previously on Finding Perfection…

Alexis has woken up in a strange land that's dead all around and has met an unknown person that hasn't been described yet.

The Storm Hawks are concerned about Aerrow because he's been acting strange. Piper believes that he's blaming himself for Alexis' death, and she's right, but he'd never tell her that.

The Dark Ace is sad about Alexis being gone and planning a funeral. He feels that, even gone, she still brings out more emotion in him than he's ever felt.

Fernando has left Alejandro to turn him in with Vendetta trailing him, unseen, to help. Alejandro has sworn vengeance on them and Roberto, who is a Cyclonian who spied on him for years.

* * *

I screamed at the horrifyingly strange person in front of me. It looked just like Ace, except he looked dead, just like the land around him. His eyes were so hollow that they were just holes in his head with cracks around them. Those teeth that were still present were jagged, like some kind of animal. There were only a few teeth left in his mouth though. His skin was gray and cracked all over. His clothes were also gray, and ripped. He looked like he was about to crumble away at any second. "Ace?" I asked.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked. His voice was hoarse. He sounded like he hadn't talked in years.

"I didn't want to leave you! Alejandro, Vendetta, and Fernando sent me away!" I cried.

"Why did you leave me?" He repeated. I cried out and ran away from the being. "Alexis! Why did you leave me?"

I hadn't been running for too long when I entered the town square and ran into another being. This one was a woman. I didn't recognize her. She looked down at me and said in a smooth, mysterious voice, "You're name is Alexis, and you're new here. Let me tell you about the Land of the Deceased."

"Okay. Maybe you can help me figure this place out." I said, my panic beginning to subside.

"The Land of the Deceased is a mortal who has been taken away from life too early last chance to live again." The woman said. She looked the same as Ace had, but it wasn't quite as terrifying since I'd never seen her in a normal form.

"How do I get back to live again?" I asked.

"You must find perfection."

"How do I do that?"

"To find perfection, you must face all your demons back in the mortal world. First, you will face those who you loved and left behind. Then, you will face those who took you away. Then, you will face your hardest demon of all. Yourself. You will settle all disputes inside you and go back to the world with a pure soul that pleases the gods."

"That sounds easy enough." I said confidently.

"One more thing… You only have six weeks to do so." She told me.

"Six weeks? Why?"

"That's how long it will take your body to decompose completely. Your body can be restored if you finish your task fast enough, but once it's completely gone, it's completely gone. Then, you'll be trapped in The Void for the rest of eternity."

"What's The Void?"

"It's a place where unwanted souls go. There's no sight, no time, no rest, and no one else."

I stared at her in disbelief. "I have six weeks to do something that I don't even know how to or else I'll be stuck in a personal hell for the rest of eternity?"

"Yes."

"How am I supposed to 'face my demons?'"

"You just have to find that person in the Land of the Deceased and say these words, _Adsum occurrere, daemon." _

"What does that mean?"

"That means 'I am here to face you, demon' in Latin."

"Who's the first demon that I have to face?"

"The Dark Ace. The love of your life. Your soul mate."

"How do I find him?"

"You've already met him."

I thought back to the corpse-looking Ace and exclaimed, "Him? Why does he look like that?"

"That is what his body looks like rotting away. That is what everyone here will look like, except for you. A soul never sees its body rotting, but it can see others misfortune. I must leave you now. Goodbye, Perfectionist. And good luck. You will need it." Then, just as suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone.

I turned with new-found determination, ready to face the anti-Ace.

* * *

**Extremely short, I know, but things are really going to heat up. Also, 'Adsum occurrere, daemon' is really Latin for 'I am here to face you, demon.' I used a random internet translator though. It also really takes approximately six weeks for a body to rot. I love you guys so much that I actually researched for this chapter! I have the entire story planned out, so your reviews will decide when I put them up.**

**1 review- February 10****th**

**2 reviews- February 3****rd**

**3 reviews- January 27****th**

**4 reviews- January 20****th**

**5 or more reviews- January 13****th**


	3. Finding Ace

**I'm back! I updated early because I got five reviews again! Ready to write another short chapter! But don't worry, the next chapter will be long and action packed. I promise! Hopefully this one has a pretty creepy effect, but I'm not for sure. Hope you like the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, Nerd Corps does. Vanessa really owns most of the plot and Kezzywezzy25 owns some of it. I own my OCs.**

**

* * *

**Previously on Finding Perfection…

Alexis has woken up in a strange land and seen a frightening version of her old boyfriend from back when she was alive, the Dark Ace. A woman tells her that she has six weeks to face her demons or else she'll be sent to limbo for the rest of eternity. The race is on for Alexis to find her way home.

* * *

**Week 1**

I slowly walked out of the town and back to where I had come from, looking carefully for anti-Ace. My stomach felt like it was tied in a bunch of knots. I was scared to see the anti-Ace again. I didn't want to think about Ace ever looking like that. I heard a noise to my right and my head jerked toward it. Nothing was there. When I turned back to face the front, there was anti-Ace. "Why did you leave me?" He asked in his wheezy voice.

"Adsum occurrere, daemon." I said.

The anti-Ace stared at me and said, "You may speak."

"I didn't leave you. I would never want to leave you. Those people took me away from you. I love you, Ace." I said.

"I'll go and avenge you…!"

"No! That won't do any good. That won't bring me back. If anything, it will only make life worse for you." I stopped sadly, then continued quietly, "I don't know how I can last without you."

"I'll find a way to come get you. I'll save you."

"Don't waste your life. Use my death as a lesson. You have to live your life to the fullest. Please. If you just let me do my thing, I can get back to you."

"How?"

"I just have to face my demons. It'll all be okay. Will you wait for me?"

The anti-Ace looked up at me. "The message will get through." Then, he disappeared.

"Ace? Hello? Anyone? Please don't leave me alone again!" I cried, panicking.

"Calm down. I am back." I turned in surprise. It was the woman.

"What do I do now? Find another demon? Do I search for Aerrow?" I asked.

"No. Now, you wait. You must wait for the next demon to find you."

"What will I do until then?"

"You may travel straight through town to the Pond of the Living. There, you may choose who you want to watch. You may watch your loved ones live their life. But beware. For some spirits, this becomes an obsession. Separate your time between exploring and watching. Goodbye." The woman vanished suddenly once again. _I guess everyone in this world does that._

I walked back towards town and decided to see the Pond of Living. Perhaps I could find out what was going on back at home. Was anyone missing me, or had they moved on? They weren't dwelling on it, were they? I continued into town and was surprised by what I saw. There were actually people. All looked like the anti-Ace had, but they were still people. None of them seemed like they were trying to get out, like me. _Why not? This is where everyone who was taken away from life too early comes. This is their only chance to get back home! _

I cautiously approached one and asked, "Hello?"

The person, it looked like a young woman, looked at me with no expression. Then again, she didn't have much of a face _to show _an expression. "Yes?'" She asked quietly.

_A quiet and raspy voice… Definitely not a good combination! _"Um… you, you were killed… correct?" I asked.

"Of course. Weren't we all?" She sounded mournful.

"Why aren't you trying to get out? You can still get out!" I told her.

"I know." She moaned.

"Then why aren't you trying?" I asked.

"I would rather stay dead than face everyone from my life. It would just make it that much harder to move on. No one's ever done it before, you know. Gotten back to their life. Everyone who tries disappears, even sooner than the rest of us. They spend the rest of eternity in limbo, even more tortured than the rest of us." She said.

"Didn't you have a husband, or boyfriend, or child that you want to get back to? Don't you want to continue the life that was unfairly taken away from you?" I demanded.

"Unfairly taken away! We all did something to deserve our deaths! All of us!" The woman wailed. Then, she turned and ran into her home. I turned to look back at the square. Everyone was staring at me. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore them. They slowly retreated back into their homes. Some went into patches of trees and disappeared. None of them ever took their eyes off me.

I spun around and ran to the Pond of Living. "Show me Ace!" I exclaimed, desperate to see his face to calm me down. The woman's voice still echoed in my head.

"_No one's ever done it… They've all disappeared, even sooner than the rest of us."_

_

* * *

_**That's it! Next chapter will be a lot longer. I promise! Please review!**

**5 reviews- January 15****th**

**4 reviews- January 22****nd**

**3 reviews- January 29****th**

**2 reviews- February 5****th**

**1 review- February 12****th**


	4. Lost Love and Raptors

**Hurray for late starts! We don't get snow days anymore. Thanks again for the reviews! Finally, a long chapter! This one should be pretty interesting. Alexis is kind of narrating and her inputs will look like **_this. _**The story's really getting started now. I would love it if you guys would put some unanswered questions, and I know there are a lot of them, into your reviews so I can make sure I'm answering all the questions. Well, I hope you enjoy the longest chapter of Finding Perfection so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, Nerd Corps does. Vanessa really owns most of the plot and Kezzywezzy25 owns some of it. I own my OCs.**

**

* * *

**Previously on Finding Perfection…

Alexis was able to face her demon of Ace and he disappeared, promising to pass on the message. Then, she meets a woman who tells her that winning back your life is impossible. She also learns of the Pond of the Living, where you can keep an eye on the living.

* * *

I looked into the Pond of the Living. "Show me Ace." I whispered. "Please show me Ace. Let his face comfort me. Let me know that he's okay…"

Ace was laying on his bed, tears in his eyes. _Tears? Even I've never seen him cry. _

"Oh, Alexis? Why did you leave me?" He asked.

Suddenly, my body appeared above him. _…But…! I'm here! At the Pond of Life! How can I be there too?_

"I didn't leave you. I would never leave you. Those people took me away from you. I love you, Ace." My body said.

_That sounds familiar… It's what I told the anti-Ace! It's passing on my message! _

"I'll go and avenge you…!" Ace began.

"No! That won't do any good. That won't bring me back. If anything, it will only make life worse for you." My body stopped, sadly, then continued quietly. "I don't know how I can last without you."

"I'll find a way to come get you! I'll save you!"

"Don't waste your life. Use my death as a lesson. You have to live you life to the fullest. Please. If you just let me do my thing, I can get back to you."

"How?"

"I just have to face my demons. It'll all be okay. Will you wait for me?"

Ace looked up at my body. _The anti-Ace hadn't answered this part. Did this mean he wasn't going to answer? Was he not going to wait for me? Was it even worth the work to get my life back of Ace wasn't in it?_

"Of course I will. I love you, Alexis." He said.

My body slowly faded away until it was completely gone. _He loves me! He's really going to wait for me! _

"Now… To stop the Raptors…" He said quietly.

_No! Ace! I told you no revenge! _

He stood and left the room.

* * *

I snapped back into the Land of the Deceased. "Ace! No revenge! You'll get yourself killed!" I sobbed. I didn't want to go back unless he was there. Not the Storm Hawks, not Master Cyclonis, _him. _I glanced around, hoping to see my anti-Aerrow. The sooner I faced my demons, the sooner I could get back and possibly stop Ace from ruining his life.

No such luck. The anti-Aerrow wasn't around, and I had a feeling it would be a while before he showed his face. I sighed and settled down to watch over Ace. _At least I can keep tabs on him and know everything and maybe help him when I get back._

_

* * *

_Ace walked into the hanger bay. His talons were preparing themselves and their rides for the attack. Good. "We'll be leaving in five minutes!" He yelled out to them. They all looked up at him briefly. Some nodded, some saluted, some just went back to their work, working faster than before. Ace walked to his skimmer and quickly checked it over. He was ready. The supplies had already been loaded. He still had a couple of minutes though.

These couple of minutes gave him way to much time to think. He occupied the time by critically watching the talons. He walked around, observing the,, giving comments like, "This needs to be tightened." or "How do you expect to fly with your fuel that low?"

Soon, everything was ready and the attack was about to launch. Ace got on his ride and glanced around at the talons behind him. They were ready. He pointed forward and they flew off. He followed them and made his way to the front, leading the charge.

It wouldn't be long now before they made it to Terra Bogaton and were able to carry out Master Cyclonis' orders. Then, he could get back to Cyclonia. Maybe Alexis would visit him again.

His ride shuddered slightly and he let up on the gas a little. He must've been going faster than he'd thought. Probably all the thinking. He needed to concentrate on the mission. What was he going to do once he got onto Bogaton. He would tell them that Master Cyclonis had a job for them. He would choose a couple of talons to enter with him. The rest would wait and hide, out of sight and away from the air defenses. Then, when he led them out into the open air, the entire fleet would attack. Their guard wouldn't be raised enough for them to do anything about it. It would be an easy victory.

He slowed and let half of the talons fly ahead of him. Then, once in the middle, he called, "Everyone listen!" The talons all fell silent, listening for orders from their commander. He smiled cruelly at the power he had. "I want you and you," he pointed to two of the highest ranked generals, "to enter Bogaton with me. We'll tell the raptors that Master Cyclonis has a job for them that she wants to explain herself. We'll lead them away from their defenses and to the nearby terra to the west, where the rest of the fleet will be hiding. Once they are near, we'll attack. They won't know what hit them."

The crowd of talons cheered as he flew ahead of them again. Only a little longer until he would be able to put his plan into action. Only a little longer until he'd be able to finally get revenge on them for hurting Alexis.

* * *

I pulled back and sighed. "I told him no revenge." I said.

"You told him no revenge on the Riders del Celio. Not the raptors." Anti-Ace appeared behind me.

"What?" I asked, slightly startled.

"You only told him not to seek revenge on the Riders del Celio. Being the Dark Ace, he doesn't contain his anger very well. He needs something to take it out on. Master Cyclonis wanted to take down the raptors for plotting against her. She asked him to attack them and he thought that it was his perfect chance to get revenge for you." He explained.

"Really… Thank you." I said, turning back to the Pond of the Living.

* * *

Bogaton was in sight. Ace smiled evilly and waved the fleet away. The two generals followed him. His radio came to life as Repton demanded, "What are you doing here, Dark Ace?"

"We're here to speak with you about some business issues. Disarm your cannons." Ace commanded.

"Very well, but make it quick." Repton hissed.

"We'll take as long as we please, raptor." Ace said. He flew straight to the palace without any trouble. As he entered, he heard the air cannons whirring as they were turned back on.

"What is it that you need?" Repton asked in his throne room. The other three idiots… Hoark, Spitz, and… Leugy surrounded him. There were also many guards.

"Master Cyclonis has a mission for the four of you. It will require none of your guards. Only you. You are to follow us to Cyclonia…"

"Wait. What is the mission?" Repton asked suspiciously.

"Master Cyclonis wishes to speak of it with you herself." Ace said.

"Very well. Hoark! Get our rides ready." Repton commanded.

"Yes, boss." The raptor said, walking clumsily away.

"Meet us outside when you are ready." Ace said. The talons and him walked outside and began to prepare their rides for the battle that was soon to come.

I turned my gaze to Repton. He was suspicious and their guards were up. They weren't going to be as easy to defeat as Ace thought. "Ace…" I whispered. How I wished I could go and help him! How I wished I could warn him! With his skimmer making those strange noises, he could very possibly die in this battle! "Ace. This 'simple' attack on the raptors could be your last if you aren't careful." I whispered, looking back at the scene unfolding before me.

Ace and the raptors were off the terra by now and Ace was leading them toward the terra where the talons were hiding. His skimmer jerked slightly and made a clinking noise for a few seconds. He inspected the wings and everything seemed fine. He shook it off and continued to lead the raptors to their doom.

Finally, the time had come. The time for them to face the consequences for their actions. They would learn today not to plot against Cyclonia and not to mess with anything valuable to Cyclonia. Anything valuable to _him. _

"It's been a nice time working with you, Repton, but Master Cyclonis wants us to cut off some loose ends." Ace taunted as the entire fleet of talons flew out. He pulled out his sword and laughed as the raptors looked around at all the talons.

"I expected this, Dark Ace, and I may warn you that we are prepared. Spitz, call for back-up!" Repton commanded. Ace flew toward the skinny raptor and pulled out his dual-bladed sword. He was hit from the side. Repton. He clutched the gash in his side for a second before regaining concentration. "You should know not to let a less-threatening foe take your attention, Dark Ace. You seem distracted. Why is that? Maybe because of your little girlfriend's brutal murder?" Repton grinned, showing all of his teeth.

Ace flew forward and swung his sword with a fatal blow. Repton was able to dodge. "If it wasn't for you, she might still be alive! You tortured her!" Ace yelled.

"Torture, yes, but for a good cause. She was the most powerful girl I'd ever seen! She just needed to be forced to use her powers. You Cyclonians should have harnessed her power when you had the chance!" Repton yelled.

Ace tried to land another blow, but Repton moved out of the way just in time. "I would have never used her like that! She's a human being, not some animal!"

"That's where you're wrong, Dark Ace. She wasn't a human. She was a Perfectionist. She deserved to be treated like an animal."

Ace raised his sword and shot at Repton. Repton pulled out of the way and flew at full speed toward Ace. Ace held out his sword, readying his attack. Repton pulled out his boomerang. Ace hit Repton's skimmer before he could do anything, doing a good deal of damage. Repton lost control for a split second before turning and coming at him again. Repton threw his boomerang and it narrowly missed Ace.

Ace turned and flew in the other direction, shooting behind him. He would draw Repton away from the battle, away from help. Then, he would finish him. Repton followed him, dodging the shots. He threw the boomerang again. It missed. Ace was about to turn around when his skimmer made a loud clink and began to lose altitude.

"No! No, no, no!" Ace yelled, frustrated. His skimmer was out of fuel. The very thing he'd criticized a talon about was something that he hadn't checked well enough. The fuel level. He heard Repton laugh and saw him turn as his skimmer fell toward the wastelands.

* * *

I watched in horror as Ace fell. "No! Please, no! Ace!" I cried. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. Tears dripped down my face. _Why can't I be there to help him? Why can't I be there to save him? He needs help!_

Suddenly, everything around me began to glow white. I looked around curiously.

* * *

Ace closed his eyes and accepted his fate as the wastelands came into view. "I'm coming to you, Alexis." He said. Suddenly, he saw a bright light through his eyelids. He opened his eyes to find his skimmer glowing white. "What is this?" He asked, taking his hands off the glowing controls. The skimmer slowed in its descent and began to slowly rise, as if an invisibly rope was pulling him up. Had he passed out? Was he dead? Was this all a dream?

He was above cloud line now and the glowing stopped. His skimmer was good as new. He flew back to the battle sight. The raptors were gone. "They retreated, sir." A talon reported.

"Good. They've learned their lesson. Let's get back to Cyclonia." Ace said. All the way back to Cyclonia, one thought lingered in his mind. _Who saved me? What saved me?_

_Alexis?_

_

* * *

_I stared at the pond. What had just happened. First, everything here had started to glow, then Ace's skimmer had started to glow, then he floated above cloud line and his skimmer was good as new. The glowing stopped at the same time in both places. "Who cares." I said, standing, satisfied that Ace was safe. _Whoever saved him… Thank you._

___

* * *

_**There you have it! Chapter four! I hope you liked it! Review please!**

**5 reviews-January 18th**

**4 reviews- January 25****th**

**3 reviews- February 1****st**

**2 reviews- February 8****th**

**1 review-February 15****th**


	5. Faults

**Last night, I only had four reviews and this morning I had five reviews, so technically, I'm not late! lolz. This is a short chapter, but the next one will be pretty long. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, Nerd Corps does. Vanessa really owns most of the plot and Kezzywezzy25 owns some of it. I own my OCs.**

**

* * *

**_Previously on Finding Perfection…_

Alexis' ghost contacts Ace with Alexis watching the scene from the Pond of the Living. Ace decides to carry through the mission that Master Cyclonis had given him, to go after the raptors. He nearly dies when he carelessly forgets to refuel his skimmer, but some mystical force saves him. By the time it's all over, the anti-Aerrow still hasn't come to Alexis yet.

* * *

**Week 2**

I was into week two of my time in the Land of the Deceased, and anti-Aerrow _still _hadn't found me. Endless days of watching everyone live their lives was becoming a bore. I wanted to get out there and continue _my _life.

Was what the old woman had said true? Was this really all just a set-up? Would I never make it back to my life?

"It's possible." Someone said.

I turned to see a girl, probably around my age or a little older.

"What?" I asked.

"It's possible to get back to your old life. No one believes it, but I do. Why would they encourage us to do all this stuff if there wasn't an outcome?" She asked.

"There are plenty of other outcomes other than getting back to our lives." I said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Maybe it's to make us leave more peacefully to limbo." I offered.

"How so?" The girl asked.

"Well, we'd think that we had our chance and blew it… so we weren't made for our lives." I said.

"We were taken too _early. _That's got to mean something!" She said.

"Not necessarily. What if it doesn't mean anything? What if we weren't even taken too early? What if this is what happens to _everyone _who dies? You know what they say, you can't cheat death." I said.

I could hardly believe it. All these doubts that I didn't even know about, flowing out to some girl that I didn't even know. What was wrong with me?

"Well, just don't give up, okay? There's always that chance that you could get back, and if you give up, was your life really worth that much to you?" The girl asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If you give up, you're saying that your life wasn't worth enough to take the chance for. Were the people back in your life not worth enough for you to risk all your time here to try and get back to them?" She asked.

"Of course they are!" I exclaimed, without even having to think about it.

"Then, _don't give up. _Please. I know it's possible." She said.

"Then why aren't you trying for yourself?" I asked.

"I am." She said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Shylee." She told me.

"I'm Alexis. Maybe I'll see you around." I said.

"I'm sure you will." Shylee said. Then, she walked back into town.

I walked back the other way. _How did she know that I was doubting this entire thing? _I completely forgot about it when I saw the anti-Aerrow.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. It turned as I hurried over to it. "Adsum occurrere, daemon."

"It was my fault that you were killed. I should have taken you home when I first found you, but I didn't. I'm so sorry, Alexis." He said.

"It wasn't your fault. Aerrow, you didn't take me home when you first found me because you're so kind. I was desperate and scared and home was the last place I wanted to be. You were compassionate enough not to force me back there." I said.

"But now you're dead." He pointed out.

"Not for long. I'm going to find a way back. I'm going to spend every minute of my time trying to find a way back to you. All of you. Back to my life. If I don't make it, at least you, the rest of the Storm Hawks, and Ace will know I tried." I said.

"I still think things would be better if I'd just taken you back home." He said.

"Who knew what would've happened then. Ave would have still been there and just taken me away with him. Or, he wouldn't have been there and I would have tried to find him. You did what was best, Aerrow." I said.

"I did what was best?" He asked.

"Yes, and you know why? Because you're a true leader. One of the best I've ever seen. Goodbye, Aerrow. I'll see you, and everyone soon." I said.

The anti-Aerrow looked and me and said, "The message will get through." Then, he vanished.

I darted immediately to the Pond of the Living, anxious to see what happened and get back to facing my other demons. Shylee had given me new confidence. _I can do this. _

_

* * *

_**There you have it! I know these chapters are kind of boring, but they make the story. Review and I'll have the next chapter up whenever you decide.**

**5 reviews- January 22nd **

**4 reviews- January 29th**

**3 reviews- February 5th**

**2 reviews- February 12th**

**1 review- February 19th**


	6. Witch

**Yeah! Five reviews! And from some new people too! Sorry I'm a little late. I got sick and looking at the computer made me dizzy. This is the next chapter of Finding Perfection. Long and action-packed (hopefully) just for you guys! All my reviewers get an imaginary piece of your fave kind of pizza. Okay! I'm done now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, Nerd Corps does. Vanessa really owns most of the plot and Kezzywezzy25 owns some of it. I own my OCs.**

_Previously on Finding Perfection…_

Alexis is into week two in the Land of the Deceased. She meets a girl named Shylee, who gives her some very valuable advice and convinces her not to give up on her journey back to life. She finally gets to talk to anti-Aerrow and now anxiously awaits to watch the scene unfold in the Pond of the Living.

I laid beside the Pond of the Living, waiting for something to happen. _Where's the anti-Aerrow? Why hasn't he gotten to the Condor yet? He should be there by now…_

I was beginning to become worried. What if something had gone wrong? How would I get the message to Aerrow? Was this how the others fell? Did the demons fail to deliver their messages, leaving them stranded, waiting endlessly for the next demon to come?

I sighed and decided to rest for now. I was going to need it.

The old woman watched the girl from her spot in the woods. "Little does she know that _I _have stopped the demon. It won't deliver the message and she'll be trapped here."

"Why are you doing this?" Shylee demanded.

"No one is meant to make it back to their living selves. It would be too supernatural for the ignorant humans to stand." The woman said.

"Why do you prevent this? You don't care for the humans. You would love it if they all went insane and killed each other. Just another pathetic show for you to watch." Shylee said.

The woman turned swiftly and grabbed Shylee by the throat. "Don't test me, you foolish girl, or I will send you to Limbo right now! The task can be done without you, and _will _be done without you unless you prove yourself worthy! I am doing this for us. For _you._ For _her. _The humans would _kill _her."

"How do you know?" Shylee asked.

"It has happened to one other. My sister. It will happen to no more! I already tried to discourage her when I first met her in the square. It seems that that hasn't worked, for whatever reason…" Shylee looked away. "But I will stop her soon."

"Nicosia…" Shylee began.

"It must be done."

"Wake up, Alexis." A voice told me gently.

_What? I'm not asleep._

"Alexis. Come on. Wake up."

_Just five more minutes…_

"WAKE UP IF YOU WANT TO WATCH FOR YOUR FRIENDS!"

My eyes shot open. "What? Can't a girl get any sleep around here?" I exclaimed.

"Do you want to watch the demon or not?" The voice demanded. I recognized it now. It was Shylee.

"Is it starting? Did the anti-Aerrow make it?" I asked anxiously.

"No." Shylee said.

"Then, why did you wake me up and get me excited? Where is he?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you." She said. She signaled slightly with her right hand. She wanted me to follow her. I glanced back at the Pond of the Living. _What if the anti-Aerrow finds Aerrow when I'm gone? _Shylee widened her eyes urgently and I decided to just follow her.

She led me into town and to a small hut. "We can talk safely here." She said.

"Talk safely? What are you talking about? What's going on, Shylee?" I asked.

"Shh. Don't talk too loud. She might hear us." Shylee shushed me.

"Who?"

"Nicosia."

"Who is that?"

"Just let me start from the beginning…"

"Nicosia is the guardian of the Land of the Deceased. She has vowed to protect it, and all who are in it. Her heart is not good. Even when she has good intentions, her evil doings from her past ruin them. Whenever she's around, disaster is lurking near. Nicosia is the old woman from the village when you first came here. She's the one who tried to discourage you about getting back to your life."

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"She believes that if someone got back to their life on earth, it would be too supernatural for the humans to handle. She believes that they will kill us. She's the one who has prevented everyone from making it to their lives." Shylee explained.

"If she was so evil, how did she ever become guardian of the Land of the Deceased?" I asked.

"She took over when her sister died."

"How did she die?"

"Nicosia's sister, Curia, was taken from her life too early. When she came here, she had such good in her soul that people began to look up to her in her time here. She would have been perfectly happy here, but she missed her life so. While she was happy when others were around, she secretly desperately trying to find her way back. Back to her life. She worked hard and faced her demons and eventually made it back to her life. No one knew that though. In the Land of the Deceased, it appeared as if she had just vanished. The land was brought to turmoil. Nicosia saw this and took over. She told whatever force was listening that she would take care of this land. She is now chained here, never able to leave until someone else takes over."

"As for her sister, Curia appeared back home, not finding what she had expected to find. Everyone had moved on. She had been forgotten. When she was first seen, but her own father, he decided that the return of her would bring disgrace to the family name. They would be feared. Others would think they could bring back the dead. He decided to go get the rest of his family and tell them that a witch had taken over Curia's body. When they all gathered around her, she was so happy that she made it home. She rushed forward to hug them, but when she got close enough, her father revealed a knife and stabbed her, killing her too early once again."

"What happened to her? Did she come back here?" I asked.

"No. If you die too early twice, you don't get a second chance. You go straight to Limbo." Shylee told me.

"So that's what happened to her?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, what about the anti-Aerrow? Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Nicosia took it. She's keeping it from sending the message. Your next demon won't come unless the message for the previous one has gotten through."

"That's how Nicosia has stopped the others who tried. That's why most people don't try. She's struck fear into their hearts. But you're brave. You can make it back and prove to everyone that it's possible." Shylee told me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I can't go against Nicosia, but I can help you!"

"Where is she keeping the demon?" I asked.

"I don't know. You can call it back though and send it again. Just call, 'daemonium fero' and it will come."

"Okay." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Do it in the woods in five minutes. I'll distract Nicosia." Shylee said.

"Okay. Good luck." I told her.

She ran off and I made my way slowly to the woods. I walked slowly through the dark trees. My mind just kept wandering back to all the horror movies that I'd watched that took place in the woods. This was becoming way too real for my taste.

I stood in a clearing for a couple of minutes before I called, "Daemonium fero!"

The leaves rustled slightly and the anti-Aerrow was standing in front of me. "I'm sorry. I was caught by the guardian of…"

"I know, but you have to go now. Fast! My friend, Shylee, is distracting Nicosia. Go get to Aerrow so I can face my next demon! I have to make it out of here!" I told him.

"Yes. Go to the Pond of the Living immediately to watch. I will go as fast as I can. The guardian will not catch me again." Then, it disappeared.

I ran to the Pond of the Living, ready to finally watch Aerrow.

Aerrow was sitting in his room. It'd been a slow day. Nothing to do really. Chores were done and the Atmos was peaceful. It was like the unbearable silence right after a horrible storm.

"It was my fault that you were killed. I should have taken you home when I first found you, but I didn't. I'm so sorry, Alexis." He said quietly.

Suddenly, my ghost appeared. Aerrow stared at it, or me, in shock. "It wasn't your fault. Aerrow, you didn't take me home when you first found me because you're so kind. I was desperate and scared and home was the last place I wanted to be. You were compassionate enough not to force me back there." It, or I, said.

"But now you're dead." He pointed out.

"Not for long. I'm going to find a way back. I'm going to spend every minute of my time trying to find a way back to you. All of you. Back to my life. If I don't make it, at least you, the rest of the Storm Hawks, and Ace will know I tried." I said.

"I still think things would be better if I'd just taken you back home." He said.

"Who knew what would've happened then. Ave would have still been there and just taken me away with him. Or, he wouldn't have been there and I would have tried to find him. You did what was best, Aerrow." I said.

"I did what was best?" He asked.

"Yes, and you know why? Because you're a true leader. One of the best I've ever seen. Goodbye, Aerrow. I'll see you, and everyone soon." I said.

"I'll see you, Alexis. Stay safe and be careful." Aerrow said as my ghost faded away. "This is Alejandro's fault."

I pulled away from the pond and sighed. "Not again. Not revenge. What is with these people and revenge?"

"That is how all living people are. Getting back at someone is the only thing on their minds." I turned to find Nicosia standing with Shylee.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"I'm coming to warn you. You must stop fighting me. I'm only trying to help you." Nicosia said.

"But Shylee told me…"

"Shylee. Of course. Such a confused child." Shylee's gaze seemed to harden, but I couldn't tell. "She got the story all wrong. Saying that bad things happen around me. Not at all! Only what I want happens and I want good things for you."

"I believe that the people back in her life love her enough! They won't hurt her!" Shylee yelled.

"Quiet, child!" Nicosia yelled.

"They won't hurt you, Alexis! Don't listen to her!" Shylee screamed before Nicosia swept her hand and she disappeared.

"Now we can talk without being interrupted." Nicosia said.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said, turning back to the pond.

Suddenly, I was spun back around to face her. "Foolish girl! You don't want to go back to your life. They'll kill you, just like they did my sister!"

"No, they won't. From the sounds of it, she had some pretty serious family problems that made it to where they didn't want her, but my friends want me back. They've told me so. And you can threaten me and try to scare me all you want, but you don't scare me. Have fun trying to stop me." I said.

Nicosia screamed in rage. "Shylee!" She yelled.

I was worried about my friend, but there was nothing I could do to help her. She'll be okay. She'll get away.

I looked back to the Pond of the Living to hear Aerrow telling the Storm Hawks, "Let's go find Alejandro and bring him to justice." I sighed. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. _

**And there you have it! The extremely late chapter five! Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**5 reviews- January 31****st**

**4 reviews- February 7****th**

**3 reviews- February 14****th**** (Awww! Valentines Day!)**

**2 reviews- February 21****st**

**1 review- February 28****th**


	7. Double Crossed

**Only four reviews this time! Oh well. That's just a longer wait for you guys! I added a little something to the reviews and updates thing at the end of the chapter, so check it out. It applies to all chapters of this story! We get to meet Roberto again! Hopefully, it'll be pretty interesting to hear what he truly thinks of Alexis. I was getting a lot of things done tonight, so I decided to finish up this chapter so I'd be ready to update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, Nerd Corps does. Vanessa really owns most of the plot and Kezzywezzy25 owns some of it. I own my OCs.**

**

* * *

**_Previously on Finding Perfection…_

The anti-Aerrow takes a long time to find Aerrow because Nicosia, the guardian of the Land of the Deceased, captures him to keep Alexis from going back to her life because her sister, Curia, was killed when she got back to life. Shylee believes Alexis can get back and distracts Nicosia while Alexis summons the anti-Aerrow. It makes it back to Aerrow and he decides that Alexis deserves justice and the Storm Hawks begin to search for Alejandro.

* * *

**Week 3**

I stared around the Land of the Deceased. It was raining and generally just a dreary, depressing day. I had to go out and look for the next demon though. I couldn't let some rain ruin my chances at life. For all I knew, this could be the doing of Nicosia, trying to discourage me or keep me from finding my demons.

I stepped out of the house. The rain wasn't as heavy as it had been. It was just sprinkling right now. It almost seemed like it was about to stop. I walked through the mud and puddles into the woods. It was very muddy, but I couldn't let that stop me. No matter how much I hated the mud.

I carefully watched the ground that I walked on. I would _not _step on a root and trip. Of course, I had to curse myself. My foot happened to find the one root and I fell into the mud. "Not cool!" I yelled to no one in particular. Actually, as I looked at the root, it seemed more like it had _wrapped_ itself around my foot.

* * *

Nicosia smiled as the girl fell into the mud. If the rain didn't discourage her, this surely would. She would want to get cleaned up and it would take her at least another day before she would try to find the waiting demon once again. Then, she could just discourage her again.

Nicosia frowned at the thought of the other girl. What was her name…? Shelly? Smiley? Shylee! She would have to do something about her. "But wait… She goes to Limbo in about a week. Then, I won't have a problem."

* * *

I stood and tried my best to wipe off the mud. I looked down at the root and kicked it off before continuing. My hair was ratted and now clung to my face. I sighed in frustration and looked back to the village, pausing. If I turned back, surely someone would allow me to come in and get warm and clean. Maybe I could even find Shylee.

_No. _Shylee was hiding from Nicosia. She wouldn't be in the village. If anything, she was out here in the same condition as I was. Surely I could find her and get her to help me again. Maybe I should focus on that for now…

_No! _I only had three weeks left and many demons still to face! I had to find the next demon _now. _

_

* * *

_Nicosia growled in anger as the girl pressed on through the rain. "She looks like she's been in a tornado! She's cold, she's wet! Why isn't she losing hope?" She shrieked. She turned back to the storm. "This is a job for an actual person. Perhaps I should pay a visit to the Atmos. For now, though, I shall just pay _the girl _a visit."

_

* * *

_

I continued through the forest, getting soaked all the way. The storm had increased in strength. At least the trees were blocking the wind from me. I crouched down beside a tree to shelter myself from the rain. It helped a little bit. "I should have waited until the storm died down." I told myself.

"Alexis? Is that you?" That was one voice that I definitely didn't want to hear. Nicosia. "What are you doing out here in this storm?"

"Nothing. I just don't have anywhere to go." I told her, standing and backing against the tree.

"Why don't you come with me? I'll take you to my home and clean you up. I'll light a fire and you can warm up and eat." She offered.

"No. I'll be fine." I told her.

"Oh, so you're one of those ones who don't like help…"

"No! That's not it. I appreciate the offer, but I'm sure the storm will be over soon." I said, turning to make my escape.

Nicosia glared slightly and then it suddenly began to storm harder. "Oh! Look at that! It's starting to storm harder! You'd better come back with me. Come along, my dear. You'll catch cold." She said.

"No, I won't. Don't worry." I said, backing away.

In a blur, Nicosia was in front of me, grasping my wrist. "Just come along, and nothing bad will happen to you. Why don't you want to come?" She asked. I silently stared at her. "Don't listen to that Shylee. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She's ruined many lives by spreading around her way of thinking. Just come and rest out the storm."

I gave in. "Fine. If you insist…"

"I do."

"Okay then."

* * *

I had been resting in Nicosia's surprisingly cozy home for about an hour now. The storm wasn't dying down at all. I was beginning to get a strange feeling about it. I turned to look at Nicosia, who had been doing nothing but sitting and drinking her hot cocoa by the fire with me. She noticed me looking and said, "Finish your hot cocoa, my dear."

"Sorry." I murmured.

"It's quite alright. I can clearly see you don't trust me. Now, why is that?"

I shrugged and said, "I guess I just don't know you very well yet. You're still kind of a stranger to me."

"A stranger? After all I've done for you?" She asked curtly.

"I appreciate this all greatly. Truly. I apologize." I said quickly.

I finished the last sip of my hot cocoa and she asked, "Would you like some more?"

"Um, yes, please. Could I have a little bit of extra chocolate in it?"

"Of course." Nicosia left the room.

I stood and sat closer to the fire. The extra chocolate should take her a little longer. "Daemonium fero." I whispered.

When I looked up, an anti-Roberto was sitting in front of me. "Thank goodness." I said.

"Send your message." It simply said.

"What, no questions or ghostly complaining?" I asked.

"No. Only those who have a strong connection to you are able to send messages to the Land of the Deceased."

"Well, first of all, let's get out of here. Come on." The demon followed me out the door and we ran into the woods.

"Okay. Roberto… Well, I never really knew you very well. Definitely not the real you, and not really the… spy you either. I appreciate you trying to save me. I really do. You were working with Ace to protect me. I'm very thankful for that. I don't think I would have been able to do what you did. You know, deceiving Alejandro, Fernando, and Vendetta. I have a favor to ask, actually. Watch over everyone and make sure they don't go and do something stupid. Ace already almost got killed. I'm eternally in your debt." I said.

"The message will get through." I was left alone in the rain. I hurried to the Pond of the Living, hoping Nicosia wouldn't trap me there.

* * *

"She went anyway. Oh well. I'll just pay my visit to Alejandro. She'll never be expecting what's going to come and, when it does, she'll never want to leave." Nicosia smiled wickedly before transporting to the Atmos, straight to Alejandro, and setting her plan in motion.

* * *

**Done! Pretty short, but I tried to make it a little more exciting than the other demon chapters. What is Nicosia planning? I know, but you have to review to figure out. **

**5 reviews- February 14th**** (Valentines Day)**

**4 reviews- February 21****st**

**3 reviews- February 28****th**

**2 reviews- March 7****th**

**1 review- March 14****th**

**NO REVIEWS NO UPDATE!**


	8. Authors Note

**There's no telling when I'll have the next chapter up. I'm working on it, but I fractured my radiohead in my elbow and I'm in a sling. Not so easy to type with. I'm doing my best! Please bear with me! I'm sorry, and thank you!**


	9. Plans

**Only two reviews this time? Sad face! Come on guys! Pretty pretty please with a cookie on top of some whipped cream? I'm sorry for the delay but, as I said, I cracked my radius head. I hope this chapter tops all my others. There is a little bit of language, but it's a tense situation. This is one of your first looks at Roberto after all that has happened. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_Previously on Finding Perfection…_

Cypriote is plotting against Alexis using… Alejandro. Alexis is making her way to the Pond of the Living to see what happens with Roberto and how it will affect her chances to get back to her life.

* * *

I kneeled by the Pond of the Living and sighed. I was getting so tired of doing this. "I want to see Roberto." I said.

* * *

Roberto was on Terra Atmosia on a mission. It was just a simple crystal retrieval. They had already gotten the crystal. He thought back to what he had seen earlier…

* * *

_Alexis stood before him, looking eternally awkward. "Okay. Roberto… Well, I never really knew you very well. Definitely not the real you, and not really the… spy you either. I appreciate you trying to save me. I really do. You were working with Ace to protect me. I'm very thankful for that. I don't think I would have been able to do what you did. You know, deceiving Alejandro, Fernando, and Vendetta. I have a favor to ask, actually. Watch over everyone and make sure they don't go and do something stupid. Ace already almost got killed. I'm eternally in your debt." She said._

_

* * *

_Now he was wandering around the town. Alexis was thankful. She knew that he was helping her. He felt a small sense of accomplishment. If only he had saved her…

He looked to the side as he saw a flurry of movement in an alleyway. He turned toward it and began to walk. He kept an eye and ear out for the sight or sound of someone running. Nothing came.

He got closer to the alley and a voice said, "Roberto?"

* * *

Fernando had just reached Atmosia and was looking for a place to stay. He would wait to go to the law. It was too late now, and he wanted to give Vendetta a chance of possibly escaping. "Please, Vendetta. I know you'll realize I'm gone before Alejandro does. Realize what I'm doing and run." He whispered.

"I did notice you were gone before Alejandro, and I did realize what you were doing, but I'm not running."

Fernando turned around to be faced with a smirking Vendetta. "You followed me…" He muttered.

"Uh, yeah. Did you think I was going to let you get all the glory? All the slack?" She asked.

"I guess not. For now, we just need to find somewhere to sleep." He said.

"Funny. You would think at least one of us would remember to bring some money." Vendetta said.

"We didn't have much money to start with. I brought some money." Fernando said.

"How much?"

"Enough to get us into the lowest Atmosia has."

"Better than jail."

Fernando and Vendetta wandered the streets until they finally saw a motel that they could afford. Before they knew it, they were standing in a dingy apartment with dirt on the walls and two beds with the mattress full of moths. There were brown specks in the water and a dirty carpet across the floor.

Vendetta sneered and said, "Send me to jail now."

"Trust me, this is still _much _better than jail. Especially for a pretty flower like you." Fernando teased.

"I am _not _a flower." Vendetta snapped.

"Whatever you say…"

* * *

Roberto stared, wide-eyed, at Fernando and Vendetta. "What are you…?"

"Shh! In here." Vendetta whispered.

Roberto joined them in the dark, dirty alley. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're turning Alejandro in." Fernando said.

"They'll take you in too. You were accomplices."

"We were hoping that they'd cut us some slack for turning him in." Vendetta said.

"I doubt it. Listen, why don't you just wait and come with me for the night. Then, tomorrow, we'll go to the Storm Hawks and go find Alejandro ourselves." Roberto suggested.

"I don't want to work with the Storm Hawks." Vendetta sneered.

"Wait, Vendetta. If we team with the Storm Hawks and go after Alejandro ourselves, we don't go to jail, but we still get our revenge." Fernando said.

Vendetta smirked at all the possibilities. "Fine. I get to decide the punishment."

"To some extent." Roberto said.

Vendetta glared at him and snapped, "Aren't you a Cyclonian? Where's your cruelty?"

"I don't have any."

"Maybe we could even get the Dark Ace to help." Fernando said.

"He won't. He will not work with the Storm Hawks. He tends to work alone." Roberto said.

"The Storm Hawks it is." Fernando said.

"Tomorrow." Vendetta added.

"Tomorrow." Roberto agreed, nodding. "Now we just need a place to sleep…"

"Don't worry. I got just the place." Fernando said, flashing a toothy smile.

"Lead the way." Roberto said.

"Not again." Vendetta sighed as they made their way back to the dirty motel.

The next day, Roberto was ready to go. "We don't have rides." Vendetta pointed out flatly.

"Don't worry about that. I can get you guys some Cyclonian skimmers." Roberto said.

"Won't people attack us if they see Cyclonian skimmers? Especially the Storm Hawks?" Fernando pressed.

"Probably. You got a better idea, smart guy?" Roberto asked. Fernando remained silent. "Then, just wait here a little longer."

He left and made his way to the tent where the Cyclonian rides were. It was hidden well. They didn't want to get the locals to call in the Storm Hawks for a simple crystal retrieval.

Roberto looked into the tent. Good. The guard was asleep. _Useless fools. _He strolled past the guard and rolled a skimmer out. He wasn't looking forward to pushing each one to the motel one at a time. He'd also have to stay hidden. He sighed as he pulled the skimmer into some trees and stepped back to make sure it was hidden. It was.

He smiled in satisfaction and left to find Fernando and Vendetta. If they just waited for him to give them the skimmer, then he wouldn't have to stay hidden. He smirked as he walked down the street, right in view of everyone. This was much easier than wallowing around in the mud.

He reached the motel in the midst of his self-worshipping. "Did you get the skimmers that fast?" Vendetta asked suspiciously.

"No. I need you two to wait for me outside of the tent to take the skimmers. It'll take way too long to try to sneak them all here. I also need all my energy in case the Storm Hawks attack us before we can explain everything." He explained.

"Fair enough." Fernando said.

"Yeah. I want to get out of this place anyway. I hate dirty motel rooms." Vendetta said, crinkling her nose slightly in disgust.

The trio walked to where Roberto had hidden the first skimmer. "Wait here and I'll get the other and mine." He told Fernando and Vendetta. Fernando nodded; Vendetta just sat on her skimmer, showing that she would stay.

Roberto entered the tent. "What are you doing here?" The guard asked.

"Damn." Roberto muttered under his breath, before speaking up, "I need to retrieve a skimmer."

"Your skimmer? What's your name?" The guard asked, pulling out a clipboard.

"No. Not mine. I need a spare for a talon who broke down nearby." Roberto lied expertly.

"Fine. Go at it." The talon said.

"Thanks, mate." Roberto said, wheeling a skimmer away.

"Need help?"

"No. I've got it."

Roberto wheeled the skimmer out to Fernando. "I'll go back and get mine in a couple of minutes. I don't want the guard to get suspicious by my suspiciously fast traveling." He said.

"You know, it's actually kind of handy having a Cyclonian around. Have you ever thought about being a spy for the sky knight council? You're pretty good at it." Vendetta said.

"I've considered it, but I'm hesitant to go up against Master Cyclonis. I was trained in spying in Cyclonia. They know all my tricks." Roberto explained.

"Why did you come to spy on us in the first place?" Fernando asked.

"Master Cyclonis wanted to see what all the news was about the new squadron that didn't become official. She didn't want you to become the next Storm Hawks."

"That's understandable. I mean, the kids have kicked her ass countless times. Must be embarrassing." Vendetta said, smirking in amusement.

"Very." Roberto said darkly, turning. "I'll be back." He walked over to the tent.

"Back again?" The guard asked suspiciously.

"I need my skimmer this time. The guy must've bumped his head. He doesn't remember his way back; I, personally, don't think he's fit to drive. A buddy and I are bringing him back." Roberto said.

"Name?" The guard asked.

"Jackson." Roberto lied, giving the name of one of the other talons and prayong that this guard didn't know him. He wasn't in the mood for a battle right now.

"Jackson, Jackson… Here. Now off you go." He said.

Roberto hopped on the ride and drove out to the Fernando and Vendetta, who were ready on their skimmers. "Let's get going." He said. They flew off. "Let's head to Cyclonia first and try to get the Dark Ace's help. We'll be more readily welcomed there on our skimmers."

"We don't exactly look the part." Vendetta said.

"Look in your skimmer's compartment. We usually keep a spare uniform in there." Roberto told her.

"That's convenient."

"Why?" Fernando asked.

"If a Cyclonian shreds his uniform in battle or something, he won't have to wear normal clothes. He can just change back into uniform. In civilian clothes, he ran a chance of being attacked." Roberto explained.

"Smart." Fernando said.

"I don't even want to _think_ about a Cyclonian losing his uniform in battle." Vendetta said, shuddering.

"We'll stop at this terra up here."*

"Approaching Cyclonia." Roberto said.

"Do we have to get the Dark Ace involved in this?" Vendetta asked.

"He's a skilled fighter and would be a valuable ally in battling Alejandro. Also, he was closest to Alexis and Alejandro took her away from him. This is his battle too." Roberto said.

"Honorable, for a Cyclonian." Fernando said.

"Alright, alright. Whatever." Vendetta sighed.

The trio landed their skimmers in the hanger bay. They got off and strolled away. No one suspected a thing. Authentic rides, authentic uniforms. One of them was even a real Cyclonian! They were safe here. At least for now.

Roberto led the group to the fifth floor, where the Dark Ace's room was located. He knocked and the door slammed open. "What?" The Dark Ace snapped, glaring murderously at them.

_His bad moods have doubled ever since Alexis disappeared. I just hope he doesn't kill us when we try to bring her up. _"We need to talk." Roberto said.

"About what?" The Dark Ace demanded.

"Alexis."

"I'm not going to talk about her to _you._ Who are these three?"

"My friends. We want to get Alejandro and we could use your help."

The Dark Ace's eyes darkened at the name. "Alejandro. That bastard. When I get my hands on him, I'll rip him to shreds for what he did."

"The honor is yours." Roberto said.

The Dark Ace considered for a moment before saying, "Fine."

"One more thing." Fernando said.

The Dark Ace looked at them. "We want the Storm Hawks to help too." Vendetta said.

The Dark Ace's eyes flashed with hatred. "No deal, then. I will not work with the Storm Hawks. They could have stopped what happened, but they were too ignorant and stupid to see it."

"What about taking care of Alejandro?" Roberto asked.

"I'll do it myself. Even better, you'll take care of it. Why get my hands do it when your little group will be so capable?" The Dark Ace smirked before promptly closing his door and leaving Roberto, Fernando, and Vendetta in the hallway.

"That went well." Vendetta said.

"Better than I thought he would." Roberto added.

"Yeah. Let's just go find the Storm Hawks. We don't need him." Fernando said. The three left on their skimmers once again.

* * *

"Let's set up camp on that terra." Fernando said. The group landed and Vendetta began to start a campfire as Roberto and Fernando set up the tent.

After the tent was set up and the fire was going, everyone warmed themselves by the fire. "I can't believe the Dark Ace didn't want to help save Alexis. What kid of boyfriend is he?" Vendetta demanded.

"He just didn't want to work with the Storm hawks. He blames them for her death." Roberto said.

"What do you think it's like where she is?" Fernando wondered.

"I don't know. She contacted me though. She thanked me for helping the Dark Ace. It must not be very good there. I get the feeling that she wanted to come back." Roberto said.

"She contacted you? What did she say" Fernando asked.

"She just thanked me. She also told me to watch over everyone." Roberto said.

"We'll be able to get her back. Once Alejandro is out of the way and we're teamed with the Storm Hawks, there will be no one to stop us." Fernando said.

"Good." Roberto said.

* * *

The next morning, the three set out to go to the Condor. "So what are we going to tell the Storm Hawks? It's not like they exactly trust us." Vendetta said.

"We'll have to explain and be completely honest. We won't leave anything out and we will tell no lies. We must gain back their trust if they're ever going to help us." Fernando said.

"I agree." Roberto said.

"Get ready. There they are." Vendetta said.

The Condor was in the distance. They drove a little closer and Fernando's radio crackled. "What do you want?" Aerrow demanded over the radio.

"We're here to ask for help…" Fernando began.

"Why would we help you?" Finn demanded.

"It's about Alexis. We have a plan to save her." Roberto said.

"What makes you think she can be saved? You _killed_ her." Piper said angrily.

"She spoke to me." Roberto said.

There was silence on the other end of the radio before Aerrow hesitantly asked, "…She contacted you, too?"

"Yeah."

"So what's your plan?" Aerrow asked.

"Aerrow?" Piper asked in the background.

"Why don't we all sit down on the Condor and talk it over, shall we." Fernando suggested.

"Yes. Open the hatches, Stork." Aerrow said.

"Aerrow… she contacted you?" Piper asked in the background before the signal cut off.

"We're in." Roberto said.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be. I figured they'd at least attack us… how disappointed." Vendetta said.

"It's best this way. Now we'll have more time to hunt down Alejandro and save Alexis." Fernando said.

They landed their skimmers on the Condor and were met by Aerrow, Piper, and Finn. "Follow us." Aerrow said, all business.

"What, no 'hello' or 'how are you?'" Vendetta asked.

"No." Piper said coldly.

The group of six sat at a round table in the main room of the Condor. "So, what's your plan?" Aerrow asked, looking at Fernando, who nodded over to Roberto.

Roberto began to explain his plan: "First, we have to find Alejandro. I think we might have an idea on where he is. He was on Terra Atmosia last, but he probably fled to another terra when Vendetta and Fernando left…"

"Why did they leave?" Piper asked.

"We wanted to turn Alejandro in." Vendetta said.

"What terra do you think he left to?" Aerrow asked.

"It would most likely be a nearly deserted terra; one that he wouldn't think anyone would chase him too…" Fernando said.

"How about Terra Peligro?" Piper suggested.

"That's likely…" Fernando said.

"On with the plan." Aerrow urged.

"When we find Alejandro, we'll take care of him ourselves…"

"Surely you don't mean to kill him?" Piper asked.

"The council will do the same, just slowly. At least we'll make it quick." Roberto explained.

"Fair enough." Aerrow said.

"After he's out of our way, it'll be easier to help Alexis." Roberto said.

"How do you propose we do that?" Stork asked.

"…I don't know." Roberto said.

"We can't just run into this without a plan…!" Piper began.

"We'll figure it out after Alejandro is out of our way." Vendetta interjected.

"I guess the plan's good enough for now." Aerrow said.

"Thank you." Fernando said.

"Well, I guess we're going to Terra Peligro." Aerrow said, nodding to Stork. Stork sighed and turned the ship.

* * *

"This way." Fernando said.

"What if this is a trap?" Vendetta asked.

"It isn't. He can't p0ossibly know we're coming." Roberto said.

"I don't know. He's tricky." Piper said.

"How could he have known? We were the only ones who knew." Finn pointed out.

"Easy. I guessed." The group turned to see Alejandro, standing on a nearby ledge.

"How'd you guess?" Aerrow demanded.

"Well, whenever Fernando and Vendetta left, I figured they were going to turn me in like the traitors they are. It is disappointing. My entire team… traitors." Alejandro sighed pitifully.

"Just get on with your damn story." Roberto said.

Alejandro smirked and continued, "I left the terra and came here to escape the terra that was full of law authority. When no law enforcement came looking for me, I knew that you three had rejoined and were going to try to take me down yourselves. I also knew that you aren't stupid and you know that I'm not stupid. It would only take a matter of time before you came here to find me. I didn't expect to see the Storm Hawks though. Well played! What a twist! Now, where is that Dark Ace? I'm sure that he would love to have the pleasure of breaking my neck."

"He's not here. We're the only ones who will be breaking your neck, Alejandro." Vendetta said.

"And what a show that would be. The fight, you losing. It's a pity I won't be able to enjoy it. It's too bad Acey isn't here. Too bad for him that is… I suppose I'd better continue. The show must go on! You'll love act two." Then, he disappeared.

"Act two?" Finn asked.

"The Dark Ace! It has something to do with him! We must go to Cyclonia now!" Roberto exclaimed.

"No way! We're not going to Cyclonia." Aerrow said.

"Fine. We can take Alejandro ourselves…" Vendetta began.

"No! We need all the help we can get. Storm Hawks, we're not doing this for the Cyclonians. We're doing this for the world. Something bigger than just Alexis being gone is going on, and I want to stop it before I even know what the plan is." Roberto said.

Aerrow glared at the ground for a moment before finally nodding in agreement.*

**I tried to make it extra long since you had to wait for my arm to heal. At least it's well enough to write now. Curse you, arm! I had a bunch of songs from Les Misérables stuck in my head, so no talon how different the writing got. lol ****I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I don't know how I feel about it. Please review!**

**5 reviews- April 2****nd**

**4 reviews- April 9****th**

**3 reviews- April 16****th**

**2 reviews- April 23****rd**

**1 review- April 30****th**


	10. Alejandro

**This is a short chapter, but the next is going to be another long one. Sorry it took so long. We had some really, really bad weather and I haven't been able to get on. If you know where I am now, please don't stalk me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, Nerd Corps does. Vanessa really owns most of the plot and Kezzywezzy25 owns some of it. I own my OCs.**

* * *

_Previously on Finding Perfection…_

The Riders del Celio, not including Alejandro of course, team with the Storm Hawks to search for Alejandro. When they finally find him on an abandoned terra, he unveils that he is forming a plan, and the Dark Ace is involved.

* * *

I sat up and stared into the pond, worried. What did Alejandro mean by his plan? What did it have to do with Ace? Tears fell down my face. I felt so helpless. Ace was in trouble, and I couldn't help him.

"There is hope." A gentle voice said. I looked up to see a lady dressed all in white. It was Curia.

"Curia! What do you mean there's hope?" I asked.

"Don't you remember when Ace was falling to the wastelands and that mysterious light saved him?" Curia asked.

"Of course. I don't think I'll ever forget that. I thought I was going to lose him…" I said, looking down sadly.

"Do you know what that light was?" Curia asked.

"No… Was it you?" I asked.

"No. It was you."

"Me? But I was watching the entire thing!"

"It was your care for him. You had such a strong will to keep him alive that the Land of the Deceased reflected that will. This is the only land where those who have passed can still communicate with the living world. You can even affect it if the will is strong enough." Curia said. **(A/N: I know its cheesy! Be nice!)**

"So you're saying that, if I keep an eye on him, I may be able to save Ace?" I asked.

"Yes. You're a smart girl, but watch out for Nicosia…"

"Sister! You are not welcome here!" Nicosia's voice rang through the air.

"Hide, Alexis! Keep yourself safe so you can help Ace when the time comes. I believe that Alejandro plans to…" Curia suddenly vanished.

"What? Curia, wait! Alejandro plans to what?" I called.

"_Hide, Alexis! Stay safe!" _I sighed and quickly ran away. Curia would have to wait. I ran into town and knocked desperately on someone's door.

The door slowly opened and a woman peered out. "What do you want?" She asked timidly.

"I need a place to hide…" I began.

"Wait. You're that Alexis girl. Nicosia warned us about you! She said that if we were seen with you, horrible things would happen! You must leave now!" The woman told me.

"What? Please, she's after me…"

"Get away from my home now! Nicosia!" The woman screamed. Her shriek was like a banshee. The town was crumbling apart. I screamed in fright and ran back to the woods.

"Where is she?" I heard Nicosia demanding.

"She ran into the woods."

"Why didn't you hold her here?"

"You said horrible things would happen if we were seen with her."

"Fool!" Nicosia screamed. I closed my eyes and dropped to my knees behind a tree when I heard the woman's blood curdling scream. I tried covering my ears, but it didn't block out the horrible sound.

After it finally stopped, I quietly set out in the woods. I kept a watch over my surroundings. Nicosia couldn't find me or Ace would be doomed… I think. I didn't really know the plan, but just in case! I heard some leaves shudder and his behind a tree.

I stayed for a couple of minutes and Nicosia almost silently floated by. I held my breath. She paused a few feet from my hiding place. "I can sense you, Alexis. Come out and I'll make your boyfriends death painless."

I almost yelled out. _They're going to kill him! Why? _Nicosia slowly moved on. I wasn't stupid. I waited until I was sure she was gone. I stepped out. Where was my next demon? If I faced it, I could hide out near the Pond of the Living until Alejandro got to Ace. I wouldn't have to worry about anything.

I traveled through the forest, keeping an eye out for Nicosia. I was looking behind me when I ran into someone. "No." I whispered, turning to face Nicosia. Wait… It wasn't Nicosia. I sighed in relief. It was Alejandro. He was my next demon?

The demon looked at me expectantly. "Um… Alejandro. I know your plan. I just want to say… please. Please, please, please don't do it. I can forgive you for killing me. You thought you were doing the right thing. I will never forgive you if you kill Ace. Don't. I'm begging you. All will be forgiven as long as you don't kill Ace."

"The message will be sent." The demon unexpectedly cut me off and disappeared.

"What…?"

"Alexis." I turned to face the direction that the angry hiss had come from. It was Nicosia. I stepped back, but Nicosia raised her hand and created a boundary around us. I couldn't escape.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Don't try to save the Dark Ace." She said.

"Why would I not try to save him?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"His death will be painless and then he'll be with you. I'll even shorten his sentence so that you can leave together. You'll be together for the rest of your life." Nicosia promised.

"It wouldn't be the same. We'd never be able to go to Terra Neon, where we had our first kiss. We'd never revisit Terra Perfection. I'd never see the Storm Hawks again." I listed.

"You don't need all that material stuff. It will… disguise your love for one another." Nicosia said.

I snorted and said, "Disguise our love? Why are you so desperate to keep me here anyway? Tell the truth." I commanded.

"Fine. There's no harm in you knowing. The more people in the Land of the Deceased, whether they're still here or not, the more power I have. If they get their lives back, I lose some of my power. Once I get enough power from here, I'll be able to take over the Land of the Living as well. You won't have to worry about that, my dear. You and the Dark Ace will be long gone by then. So what do you say? Truce?" She asked.

"No! The people here are terrified of you! Is that how you plan to rule? If the Atmosians won't bow down to Master Cyclonis, they won't bow down to you." I told her.

"Why do you care?" Nicosia demanded.

"I'm not a witch. I'm a caring person." I hissed.

"Well, it's going to happen whether you want it to or not. This will be a lot easier if you just accept it."

"I don't have to _accept_ anything!" I cried.

"Yes, you have a lot to accept." Nicosia told me.

"Name something."

"You have to accept that you're dead." Nicosia said.

I frowned and said, "List two more."

"You have to accept that the Dark Ace is going to die, and that you're not going back to your life on earth." Nicosia said.

My frown deepened as I said, "One more."

"I'm going to take over the living world, no matter who tries to stop me." Nicosia said.

"Dammit!" I cried as she smirked at the enormous "burn" she had just inflicted upon me.

Nicosia began to lead me away. "Why can't I go to the Pond of the Living?" I asked her.

"You don't want to watch the Dark Ace die, do you? The death of a loved one is such a horrible thing to see." Nicosia told me.

"I want to make sure that Alejandro does it painlessly, like you promised! If he does… I won't bother you anymore. Ace and I will leave and we'll be out of your hair. You'll be free to rule." I told her, hanging my head in shame.

"Trust me. It will be painless."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't!" A voice warned. I turned, as did Nicosia.

"Sister. I've been searching for you for many years." Nicosia hissed to Curia.

Curia calmly held up a hand and light radiated from it. Nicosia hissed and covered her eyes. "Run, Alexis! The Pond of the Living is protected! Go there!" Curia yelled to me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be okay. Just go! Atmos needs you! Stop Nicosia's plan!" I nodded frantically and ran through the woods. There was a bright flash behind me, then silence.

I broke through to the Pond of the Living and broke into sobs. "I've gotten two people eternally punished today. First that woman and now the only person who has ever helped me here. Curia." I continued to sob.

I was safe here. Curia said so. I was safe to rest. I took a deep breath, calming myself. I promised Curia that I would stop Nicosia, and that's exactly what I planned to do. I crossed to the Pond of the Living and said, "Show me Alejandro."

* * *

**5 reviews- June 8****th**

**4 reviews- June 22****nd**

**3 reviews- July 6****th**

**2 reviews- July 20****th**

**1 review- August 3****rd**

**The wait times got longer because I don't know when I'll be around a computer next. Five reviews is that date or earlier and I'll usually update immediately when I get six reviews.**


	11. Author Note

I'm sorry, but I'm feeling very discouraged from the lack of reviews for this story compared to the beginning of it, and I'm not in the best of health right now, so I'm putting this story on hold for now. I'm tired of missing my deadlines so much because I don't have enough motivation to write. I'm going to finish the story, most likely before the end of the year, but I need time to try to improve my writing to gain my reviewers back. Thank you for those of you who did keep reviewing and I'm sorry to all of my readers!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I've decided to put this story up for adoption! Anyone who would like to continue my story, please PM me, and I'll give you full rights! It's going to be first come, first serve!


End file.
